The Mysteries of Laura
The Mysteries of Laura is an American television drama that aired on Syndication from September 17, 2014 to March 2, 2016. This series was originally adapted from a Spanish-language TV show called "Los misterios de Laura." The series was officially cancelled on May 14, 2016, after two seasons. Summary The series follows the life of Laura Diamond, a homicide detective with the New York Police Department's 2nd Precinct who balances her day job with her off-duty hours as a single mother to twin sons, Nicholas and Harrison. Meanwhile, she is trying to get Captain Jake Broderick, her soon-to-be-former-husband, who is also her boss, to sign the divorce papers. At the end of the first season, Broderick was shot and grievously wounded during a convenience store robbery. He recovered, but at the beginning of the second season, the precinct has a new captain, Nancy Santiani, a stern, by-the-book taskmaster who immediately rubs the detectives the wrong way. Rather than transfer to another precinct, Broderick voluntarily takes a demotion to Senior Detective and partners with Laura while Detective Billy Soto teams up with Detective Meredith Bose (with whom he has begun a relationship). Bose's previous partner, Frankie Pulaski, appeared only in season one with the only explanation given for her departure being that she wasn't "senior enough" to stay in the position she'd accepted. The tone of the series was also altered in season two. Comedic elements (such as the rowdy behavior of Laura's boys) have been reduced while some focus is shifted to the triangle that develops between Laura, Jake, and Laura's new love interest, Tony. Cast *Debra Messing as Detective Laura Diamond *Josh Lucas as Captain/Detective Jake Broderick *Laz Alonso as Detective Billy Soto *Janina Gavankar as Detective Meredith Bose *Max Jenkins as Max Carnegie *Marc Webster as Dr. Reynaldo West *Neal Bledsoe as Tony Abbott (Season 1) *Meg Chambers Steedle as Francesca "Frankie" Pulaski (Season 1) *Callie Thorne as Capt. Nancy Santiani (Season 2) Season overview Production The series was originally adapted from a Spanish television series, Los misterios de Laura, by Carlos Vila and Javier Holgado. The American version was developed by Jeff Rake with Vila and Holgado. Rake also serves as an executive producer with Aaron Kaplan, Greg Berlanti, Todd Lituchy and McG for Warner Bros. Television. The show is primarily filmed in New York City. Brooklyn's 78th Precinct is used for exterior shots of the 2nd Precinct. It debuted on Syndication during the 2014–15 television season, where it aired on Wednesday nights at 8 pm (ET/PT)/7 pm (CT). The series premiered on September 24, 2014. A preview aired beforehand on September 17, 2014, following the season finale of America's Got Talent. Reception Ratings The September 17, 2014, premiere drew a 2.0 rating in the 18–49 demographic and 10.2 million total viewers, in a special time slot leading out of the America's Got Talent season finale. It was the most-watched broadcast premiere of a series since March 2014. The regular-slot debut at 8 pm Eastern time on September 24, 2014, drew a 1.5 rating in the 18-49 demo and 9.9 million viewers overall. Although it dropped 25% in the 18-49 demo, it retained 97% of its total viewers of the previous week's preview. In total viewers, this was Syndication's best result with in-season regularly scheduled programming versus all regularly scheduled competition in that time period in more than five years. External links * The Mysteries of Laura on Fandom * The Mysteries of Laura on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2014 debuts Category:2016 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Syndication